


my love is no good

by marshall_line



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 19:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14171526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshall_line/pseuds/marshall_line
Summary: она впустила эту любовь обратно.





	my love is no good

**Author's Note:**

> *ханахаки  
> *сиквел к [этому](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13839885/chapters/32003529)

как и всегда это происходит ни с того ни с сего: наён начинает кашлять, чему не удивляется, она второй день болеет, — и кашель душит, и он так ей знаком, и он был так давно, а потом ей на одеяло сыпятся лепестки: белые, какими они были тогда, но каких-то других цветов.

наён выдыхает напоследок один: он падает ей на ладонь.

и он красив—

как любовь к чеён, которая так и не прошла.

 

в тот вечер они больше ничего друг другу не сказали, и чеён вообще пропала из виду, и с тех пор они не пересекались, а наён около месяца прокручивала слова чеён снова и снова, пытаясь осознать их суть и не начать себя ненавидеть. если всё это было правдой, то очень много лет — в полном безмолвии — они прожили зря, хотя наён не верила, что чеён её любила, и не верила, что запутанный клубок эмоций, которые она ощутила, — на одну долгую секунду — был любовью: старой и забытой, вырезанной раз и навсегда. наён думала и не верила, а сердце билось слишком медленно, готовя её к тому, что оно зацветёт опять.

 

наён не дышит — хрипит — сказывается болезнь.

вся её кровать усыпана лепестками.

наён кажется, что памятью.

их столько — не сосчитать, и наён ничего с ними не делает: оставляет всё как есть, выпивает сироп и засыпает, надеясь, что это лишь сон — очередной и бесполезный.

 

её будит чонён.

она забыла, что та собиралась прийти — хоть кто-то о ней заботится, когда она сама не может. наён слышит голос чонён отдалённо, как из прихожей, и в ней пока что вместо цветов разрастается паника. ей безумно не хочется объяснять всё это.

ни чонён, ни себе.

— зачем тебе такая большая квартира, если ты живёшь в одной комнате, а в остальных живёт пыль. я уже устала чихать—

и чонён заходит к ней, и замирает прямо на пороге, не веря собственным глазам, наён же их только закатывает не в силах что-либо сказать или оправдаться, да и для чего?

всё очевидно.

— какого чёрта?

— такого.

— и к кому это? ты ведь ни с кем—

наён не отвечает и отворачивается к стене.

желания разбираться с тем, с чем она успела однажды распрощаться, у неё нет — и вряд ли появится в дальнейшем. если прошлое к ней вернулось, то пусть будет. наён не против.

— им наён.

— чего ты хочешь, а?

— чтобы ты была счастлива.

— вау.

— но ты не была такой давно, а теперь. это. опять.

— спасибо за напоминание.

— рассказывай.

— нет.

— живо.

когда-то наён сдалась, позволив забрать у себя то, чем она так дорожила, даже если это и убивало её день за днём. когда-то наён сдалась, чтобы нормально жить, а не задыхаться в любви, которую никто бы не принял. когда-то наён сдалась — и она сдаётся сейчас.

— я виделась с чеён месяц назад.

— она в городе? не знала.

— я тем более.

— и вы поговорили? ты в конце концов призналась—

— она тоже.

— что?

— делала операцию.

чонён молчит добрую такую минуту, заставляя наён напрячься.

мало ли о чём её тишина—

— после выпуска чеён исчезла. бесследно. мина как-то сказала, что она путешествует, или какую ещё чушь чеён ей впихнула, но я в это не поверила — и вот как оно оказалось.

— ничего не оказалось, чонён, забей.

— нет, позвони сане—

— я не буду повторять эту процедуру ещё раз.

— тебя это погубит!

— как и должно было.

чонён сметает все лепестки на пол, забирается к ней на кровать и сжимает в объятиях так крепко — наён вот-вот рассыпется, и её никто не соберёт, не чонён точно.

да и наён плевать.

 

она впустила эту любовь обратно,

чтобы больше никогда её не отпускать.

 

узнают все, как знали и раньше. они были с ней от и до, разница только в том, что чеён в этот раз рядом нет — и она ни о чём её слёзно не умоляет. это делают другие, но наён наотрез отказывается звонить сане — доктору минатозаки — и ложиться под нож. ей не помогло тогда — не поможет и сейчас. наён принимает абсолютно всё: и такую судьбу, и отсутствие перспективы или улучшения, и эту безнадёжность, надоедливо бьющуюся ей в рёбра и выходящую наружу. новой весной. наён принимает абсолютно всё, как принимала всегда. она любила чеён — чисто, искренне — и была в этом совсем одна.

ничего в итоге не изменилось.

и наён, вообще-то, не хочет, чтобы менялось.

 

— перестань над собой издеваться.

— перестань меня этим донимать.

чонён упрямо не отстаёт.

наён понимает, почему все так обеспокоены, особенно некоторые: она терпела почти три года, прежде чем решилась от всего избавиться. это было так тяжело и так больно. ей стало потом легче — на целых пять с половиною лет — и её жизнь была в порядке, пусть и безрадостной, пусть наён никого близко не подпускала: она не хотела и не могла. наён отдалась работе, чтобы её сердце — в мелких рубцах — не давало о себе знать.

и оно честно не давало — молчало.

ни к кому не билось.

пока наён не увидела чеён опять, пока та не сказала, что тоже—

— тогда поговори с ней!

— и что я скажу? чеён-а, это всегда будешь ты? и что дальше? она вырезала меня из себя так же, как сделала это я. всё, чонён, конец.

— если ты так стремишься умереть, ладно, умирай, никто тебя упрашивать жить не будет, но тебе это нужно — и ты это знаешь. цзыюй даст тебе её адрес.

— я обойдусь.

чонён щёлкает её по носу.

— не обойдёшься.

— это моя—

— именно, что твоя. проблема. и ты пускаешь всё на самотёк, чтобы её не решать.

— и я не решу.

чонён больше не продолжает и тему не поднимает, а на следующий день ей от цзыюй приходит сообщение — и наён очень долго думает: удалять его или всё-таки. сохранить.

на будущее.

если оно случится.

 

её хватает на неделю. этих раздумий.

наён уже не та наивная девочка, способная выдержать любую боль. она засыпает себя с головы до пят и весь свой дом цветами: всё ещё белыми, всё ещё такими нежными и прекрасными, как чеён; наён не хочется видеть их красными. может, поэтому она наконец-то собирается с духом — и едет к чеён, хотя ей всё так же страшно.

как было до, как будет после.

 

наён жмёт на звонок. лишь раз.

чтобы можно было в любой момент, если чеён не здесь, сбежать.

чеён открывает незамедлительно.

— что ты тут делаешь?

— цзыюй дала твой адрес.

— я знала, что она не просто так его спрашивала—

— могу я тогда войти?

наён замечает белоснежный свет, исходящий из ближайшей к коридору комнате. два часа дня — и горят это не лампы, и прежде чем чеён успевает что-либо сказать, наён заходит внутрь сама — и направляется к этому свету, он её манит, и перед её глазами—

предстают лепестки

морем белого.

— а теперь уходи.

слышит она позади себя и оборачивается.

чеён стоит в дверном проёме — и внезапно кажется ещё меньше, чем была когда-то, в домашних штанах и вылинявшей тельняшке на два размера больше необходимого.

у наён такая когда-то была, но она пропала.

— как давно?

— с той свадьбы. ровно в тот же день.

и наён душит, и внутри всё отвратительно сжимается, а она. держится. как может.

— тебе правда лучше уйти.

— чеён—

— я записана на послезавтра.

— вот как.

наён приближается к ней — и чеён отступает на шаг назад, одними губами просит соблюдать расстояние, чтобы она внезапно не задохнулась. этими. чёртовыми. цветами.

наён смотрит на неё такую — беззащитную, по-прежнему юную и любимую ею — и сопротивляться быстро растущему желанию — обнять её и спрятать в себе — получается с трудом, и наён сдаётся. это так, вообще-то, просто.

взять и сдаться.

опять.

и она уже обхватывает чеён всю, но та упирается ей в грудь локтями, бьёт и сопротивляется, и — как заведённая — повторяет: нет, нет, нет, нет, нет, нет, нет—

( _отпусти_ )

лепестки сыпятся им под ноги.

наён не разбирает чьи они: её собственные или чеён.

когда у неё кончаются силы, наён укрывает её в своих руках, гладит по голове, волосам, спине, не имея ни малейшего понятия, что говорить и что делать дальше, пока чеён дрожит и, скорей всего, плачет. тихо. уткнувшись наён в плечо. а потом она слышит:

— я так тебя любила и так ненавидела за то, что ты ничего мне не сказала. ни разу. я же спрашивала, я хотела узнать. ты была моим лучшим другом, хотя я догадывалась, что дело было во мне, но не была до конца в этом уверена, и я уехала, чтобы не думать о тебе, и я не думала. господи, им наён, я ложилась под нож четыре раза, я была на другом конце света, но ты всё равно. была. со мной. я так тебя любила и так ненавидела—

из наён выходят не цветы — слёзы.

они текут по щекам.

прямо на чеён.

а она повторяет, как до этого повторяла «нет», одно и то же: я так тебя любила.

я так тебя любила, я так тебя любила, я так тебя—

и наён выдыхает, и наён говорит:

— я тоже.

чеён поднимает к ней голову и смотрит полными слёз глазами.

она так красива и так несчастна, и они окружены сейчас белым — то ли в снегу, то ли в солнце — и сердце наён, чувствуя чеён рядом с собой годы спустя, выбивает давно ждущие своего часа слова вместо неё. удар за ударом.

— всё ещё тебя люблю.


End file.
